kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud
Cloud is one of the main protagonists in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. He was the fifth main character revealed and he is one of the six main characters in Kirby: Behind the Scenes, along with Dedede, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Raven and Drawcia (who was a antagonist at the time). Cloud is known for his drinking habit, he is usually seen with some sort of alcoholic drink in his possession. He is also known for his humor too. He is the oldest son of Kirk and Valerie and the older brother of Kirby and Estelle. Appearance Main Article: Cloud/Gallery He looks exactly like Kirby and other members of the species, with some exceptions. His body is white, his cheek blushes and feet are black. The biggest difference is that his eyes are small and round in shape, as somewhat seen in Chapter 10. His eyes are brown. He wears sunglasses with black lens almost all the time. In Kirby: Behind the Scenes, he was seen carrying a small sword in it's scabbard on his back. Due to that his sunglasses cover his eyes, his expressions are made visible due to his eyebrows. For bed, Cloud wears a nightcap that is the same color as his cheek blushes and feet with a white rim and a white fluff ball on the tip. Recently, Cloud got a slight redesign as his sunglasses are not drawn as large on his face as they were before. As a kid, Cloud didn't look much different than he does now except that he was smaller and that he doesn't wear his trademark sunglasses yet. Personality Cloud is much more laid-back and more calm in comparison to Raven. Cloud is the peace-keeper of the group, as he dislikes when his friends get into arguments with each other. Cloud loves parties and he's known to drink a lot. Though he almost never gets mad, he does get mad if someone destroys the bottle of his drink. However, Cloud usually drinks one beer a day and he can go a long time without any alcohol at all. On the battlefield, Cloud is a bit more serious but not as much as Raven would be. Despite this, he does show that he takes battles seriously, won't back down from a fight and will back up his friends when needed. Like his fellow Dream Warriors, Cloud will get upset at those who harm his friends, family or the family members of his friends. This shows his loyalty to his friends and he has a great amount of trust in them. Because of his travels to other planets in the Stella System during the 3 years he spend traveling the solar system, Cloud is also quite knowledgeable on the other planets in the Stella System. Abilities Main Article: Curse of Rubber Cloud has a great amount of physical strength, much like Dedede, Waddle Dee Jr., Raven and Raven that he got from training with his father Kirk. However, he does have abilities of his own and his most distinctive ability is his stretching ability, he is able to stretch any part of his body but he is mainly seen stretching his feet or arms. Because of this ability, Cloud is immune to electrical attacks and blunt force but he is vulnerable to weapons with sharp blades. It will be revealed that Cloud got his stretching ability 3 years before the series began from a Wizendren named Solomon that he caught for the bounty issued for Solomon and he was cursed with the rubber curse. However, it is shown that the curse backfired and Cloud now uses the curse as a fighting ability. Dr. Waddlesworth will also reveal that Cloud has a very strong liver that can withstand his drinking habit. Cloud also is good with bladed weapons such as a sword and later on, a spear. History Past Cloud met Dedede, Waddle Dee and Raven when they were all babies and they often played together as kids. After Dedede's parents were killed by a army of Tacs after Dedede's family treasure, Cloud joins Dedede, Waddle Dee and Raven to go train with Dedede's uncle DJ. They train with him and his new trainee, Knuckle Joe, for 7 years and they return to Waddle Dee Village. Sometime afterwards, Cloud and Raven left Dream Land to become mercenaries and Cloud left Planet Popstar to capture criminals from other nearby planets of the Stella System. During this time on a quick return to Planet Popstar, Cloud captured a wanted Wizendren who had a high price on his head. As Cloud turned the Wizendren in, he cursed Cloud by making Cloud's entire body rubber and the Wizendren hoped it would get Cloud killed. However, the curse ended up benefiting Cloud instead of hindering him. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' Cloud first appears in Chapter 2 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes in outer space asleep in his Hydra. He is later seen again at the end of Chapter 2. He is next seen in the beginning of Chapter 3 where he agrees to join the Royal Army. His role in this installment of the series was a tad minor unlike his role in the sequels and he didn't have a antagonist to fight against. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' Cloud returns in the series' second installment along with Dedede, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Raven and Drawcia. He has a more major role in this installment unlike in the first installment. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Relationships Trivia *Cloud's blood type is O-. He shares the same blood type with Rippla. *He was named after the Final Fantasy character of the same first name. *His coloration is Kirby's black and white coloration, as seen in Kirby: Air Ride. *Cloud is the first character in the series that used the Flash technique as well as it's creator. *His stretching abilities is a reference to the Gum-Gum Fruit from One Piece. This means Cloud's ability to stretch is a reference to One Piece's protagonist, Monkey D. Luffy. However, unlike Luffy, Cloud retains his ability to swim. **However, Cloud's use and origin of his stretching ability is different. He gained it from being cursed in revenge by Solomon, a Wizendren that he caught for the bounty on the Solomon's head. Category:Puffballs Category:Characters Category:Mana Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Dream Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Brawler Aura Users Category:Bladed Weapon Wielders